Is It Wrong If I Love You?
by MommaFlorence
Summary: Rook Yokune and Ted Kasane love each other. Will it work out or fall.  ehe fail summary is fail..
1. Oh Really, You Do?

Is it Wrong If I Love You?

_**A RookXTed Fanfiction**_

_Momma~Florence_

_**Ted POV**_

"Is it wrong that I have a crush on a person you know?" I had asked my sister, Teto one day. My name is Ted Kasane and I am making this sound dramatic. Well it kind of is. I have a crush on my best friend Rook Yokune. No one knows but I am about to tell my sister. "Well, it depends who it is. Who is it?" she had replied. If you thought about me and him dating, people would think of sweaty-man-sex since we're both manly. It really sucks. "TEEDDDDD!" Teto yelled in my ear. "Well, is it a girl at least?" she sounded exausted. I shook my head. "Crap dude. You're...Gay?" she asked. "Look, if you promise not to tell ANYONE I'll tell you!" I said in a low whisper. She had stopped making french bread just to listen. "Well, are ya gonna tell me?" she yelled. "Your gonna laugh your ass off but, I think I have a crush on-" and I was cut off by the doorbell ringing. "Ugh. Really? I'm coming hold your ass!" and she was off to answer the door. Dammit. Just dammit. "Ted, change into something nice! Ruko and Rook are here!" she yelled down the hall. If the Creepypasta didn't put me in the nuthouse, then this definitly would! "Okay!" and I ran upstairs to change. Man hormones, please don't fail me now!

_**Rook POV**_

"Rook! Snap out of it and listen!" my roomate Ruko yelled. Jeez is she PMS-ing or something? "Okay, what is it?" I asked. My name is Rook Yokune. Yea, me and Ruko are NOT related in any way. I had been daydreaming about my best friend, Ted. I'm starting to think I have a crush on him. I've been having REALLY weird daydreams. Weird as in lemons. It's more gross than what Teto, Ruko, Momo and Bera watch. And some of that stuff is nasty! I've been caught blushing like three times already! "Okay, Rook, do you have a crush on ANYONE at all?" asked Ruko. We had been driving to Ted and Teto's house for a sleepover type-thing. "I kind of do and if I told you, you would laugh your ass off." I replied. "Okay,okay. I won't judge you no matter what! Now tell me! Please?" she said. I took a deep breath. "I have a crush on Ted. Now leave me alone!" I said. I could see her eyes go wide in the mirror. "Teto's brother Ted?" she asked. "Well yea, we don't any other Ted's do we?" I replied. We drove the rest of the way in silence.

_**Ruko POV**_

Okay, so I'm Ruko Yokune [not related to Rook people!] and Rook and me are going to my friend Teto's house. We were invited to a sleepover along with Piko, Len, Rin, Iroha, Rei, Rui, Bera, Momo, and Defoko. I just found out that Rook has a crush on his best friend [aka: Teto's brother], Ted! I am spazzing out just like the time i played Lost Silver on my computer! Aww snap we're gonna play Truth or Dare tonight for sure!

_**Teto POV**_

Hoho~ I know that Rook has a crush on Ted; Ruko told me what happened. Time for some Truth or Dare!

_**Rook POV**_

Everyone is playing Truth or Dare. I was having so much fun, I forgot what I told Ruko in the car; until it was my turn. "Rook, Triple-Dog-Dare or Triple-Dog-Dare." Teto asked me. "Uh, Triple-Dog-Dare?" they sure are suspicious. "I DARE YOU TO KISS TED!" and everyone stared at Teto. Ted face flushed and his eyes looked HUGE behind his glasses. "On the lips!" Ruko added. Well, when you didn't take a dare, you had to remove an article of clothing. Besides, it was a Triple-Dog-Dare. And I was in my underwear. My face had to be as red as Ted's. So I crawled over and sat on top of him facing him. Everyone was staring. I scooted closer and I pressed my lips to his. He kissed back, surprisingly. Something told me to do something surprising. He was only in his undrwear himself, so I slid my hand down his back. "Oh my God dude! Get a damn room!" I heard Bera yell. "Then how come your nose is bleeding?" I heard Rei yell back. I slide off of Ted and I fell over. That's all I remember from that moment.

_**Ted POV**_

"Don't poke his face, Be-chan!" I yelled to Bera. "It works every time, though!" my fellow brony whined. [a/n: don't ask...] Rook just passed out [surprisingly he isn't drunk!] after he kissed me on a dare. "Ted, you never finished telling me who you had a crush on!" Teto said and Ruko giggled. Konoyaros. "No one judge him, okay?" Ruko said. 10 replies filled the room. I took a deep breath. "I have a crush on...Rook..." I said. "WHAT?" Rook yelled as he sat himself up. I jumped out of my skin and onto the floor on top of Rook. We both just blushed. It was like the time when Piko and Len went ice skating! [a/n: that fanfic is by The Queen Of Double Standards] Everytime we moved or tried to get up, the poses became more suggestive. "Alright, that's it! Enough hiding from each other!" Rook said as he stood up. "Ted, will you go out with me?" Rook said sounding desperate. "Sure! I know you like me already so." I said. The whole room filled with chatter. "Sooooo. When are you guys gonna have a cuddle fest?" Ruko asked. Crap. Just no.


	2. Yes Really, I Do!

_**Is It Wrong If I Love You**_

_**~Chapter 2~**_

_**Rook POV**_

I asked Ted out last night. I am so glad to have gotten this off of my chest. He didn't seem to have much of a problem with it! Well, Teto is making us share a room. ALONE! I am so nervous. And with Ruko talking about the "cuddle fest" I'm kind of nervous! What if Ted puts the moves on me? I gotta stop thinking like that! Besides, he wouldn't want to, would he? God, I'm acting like Be-chan right now! I have to calm down. "Yo, Rook-san! Over here! It's me, Be-chan! Listen to me!" Bera said to me. "W-what do you want?" I asked. "Were you dreaming about Ted? Hmmmmmmm?" she taunted. I felt my face turn a bright red despite being seriously tan [a/n: he is sooo damn tan! and im tan! jeez!]. "N-no. Wh-why?" I stammered. She stared at me. I started backing away into Ted sleeping on the couch. "CRAP!" I yelled as I fell on top of him. "Huh? What's going o-? HOLY CRAP, ROOK!" Ted sounded surprised. Bera just stared along with Ruko, Teto, Piko, Rei, Rui, Momo and Defoko. We were both red in the face (well, he was at least...). "I-I'm so sorry, Te-" and he flipped me on my back. Everyone gasped along with me. "I'm gonna show everyone I really am in love with you!" Ted whispered into my ear. "Dude, I think they know that alre-" and he cut me off with a forceful kiss. I broke the kiss. "Ted, what the hell? If we're gonna do it then let's at least go inside!" I said. "No, they need to see that I'M seme!" he said and he started rubbing a knee against my crouch. I had to admit, it felt good, but we're in front of all of our friends! "Ted, you need to stop! I'm friggin serious dude! Before you go any-" and he literally ripped my cloak off! While he was rubbing his knee against my perverted self. I let out a high-pitched scream (according to Be-chan who watched the whole thing) and Ted pulled my pants down. "WHOA BRO! YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR TED, TOO DAMN FAR!" Bera yelled. "Ted, you may want to see Rook's perverted self, but WE DON'T!" Ruko said. Ted just giggled. _'You pervert!'_ I thought. "Alright, I'm gonna settle this! You can both be seme! Jeez! Now get a damn room!" Bera yelled. Ted 'hmmph' and got off. Well, that soiled my pantsu~!

After an hour or so after the incident, everyone said their goodnights and went to their rightful rooms. Ted and I went to ours. God, I am so nervous. No lemons I hope. "I'm sorry about before." Ted said after we changed in silence. I was in a pair of red boxers and a black tank top and Ted was in red sweatpants and a white t-shirt. "I-it's okay...Just don't do that in front of everyone again..." I replied. Ted smiled and he gave me a hug. "Okay, I have to pee. I'll be back!" I said as I went down the hall to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me. I put my back to the door. Why was I so nervous? Then I heard a knock. "Hallo? That better NOT be some guy in a bikini!" Bera said outside the door. She was sharing a room with Rei and Rui. "Why would I be in a bikini? I'll be out in a sec!" I said to her. I flushed to act like I used the bathroom and walked out. "Dude, first, you didn't wash hands and second, are you okay? You seem tense or something!" she said. I decide to tell the truth. "Okay, I'm nervous to sleep with Ted!" I said. "Don't feel bad; I have to sleep with Yanderei the pervert! Now get to sleep!" she said as she went to bed. Did a 13-year old just tell me to get some sleep? Ahh whatever..."Okay mother!" and I went into my was sitting there on the bed with his legs criss-cross when he asked me, "I'm sorry, I know this a bit sudden but, do you wanna...do it?" So much for no lemon. "Uh, sure." I said blankly. I layed down on the bed. "T-Ted?" I stammered. "Yea?" he said as he climbed ontop of me. I mean he IS a down-to-earth type of guy so I'm gonna tell him I'm a virgin. "Ted. I'm a virgin, please go easy on me?" I said kind of shyly. Bob Saget I'm such a girl! He climbed off with wide eyes. "Rook, I'm so sorry! We don't have to if you don't wanna! I mean-" he paniked. "Hey, I didn't say I didn't want to. I just said to go easy! Now screw me until I scream!" I said with a grin. "Okay. Please tell me if I hurt you!" he said as he pulled my boxers down. And I grinned. "Sure you want me to?" Ted asked with a large grin on his face. _'Oh he wants it doesn't he?'_ I thought. "Look, like Be-chan said, let's take turns sometime! 'Kay? I mean, I'm alright with being uke but it gets weird after a while!" I said as I pulled his pants down to reveal his perverted self up. _'That is so awkward!'_ I thought as I took everything Ted gave me. At one point, he had flipped me on all fours to do some manly things and as soon as he shoved his fingers in, I screamed. "Oh crap! Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Ted asked as he removed his fingers. I didn't WANT to stop, but it really hurt! "P-please g-go easy o-on me." I said shakily. "We can stop if you'd like. I'm sorry!" Ted said. "N-no please, just don't go too hard!" I said. "Alright, tell me if I hurt you though!" Ted said as he inserted his fingers again. It felt a little better. It felt really good! "Mm!" I heard Ted moan. I was at my breaking point when he did that. I just made what Be-chan called White Mist. [she is the sickest person I know!] And I fell onto the bed onto my white mist. Ted did the same except he fell on me. "Holy crap, Rook." Ted said as he rolled onto my left side. "Oh god, I know right! That felt awesome, though!" I said as I fell asleep in his arms.

"Holy shat on a shingle! What were you two doing last night in your room?" Bera questioned me and Ted. I had come in with red sweatpants on and a black t-shirt (I had soiled the other one) and Ted wore a pair of black sweatpants and a white t-shirt. I had my arms around his waist lovingly and he had his arms around my neck. "We did some things. Why?" Ted said calmly. "Because everyone could hear your moans from downstairs! We thought the house was haunted!" Teto said. "Well, let's just say, we had fun!" I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek. Everyone gaped us. "DAMN!" everyone said in unision even though Bera was the loudest. Me and Ted exchanged looks. We just smiled.

A/N: Hohoho~ I am now shipping these two along with PikoxLen! :D BE~CHAN 3


End file.
